Assassin's Creed III: Restoring the Brotherhood
by Revolution Assassin
Summary: The Templars have taken control of the Colonies from the shadows. A new Assassin Brotherhood must be forged to prevent the Templars from gaining absolute control.
1. Betrayal

Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever FanFiction story. Forgive me if I make some grammatical mistake but there shouldn't be that many. This story I'm writing takes place in the Assassin's Creed III universe. Although this story is contained to my own oc, there will be instances where my story will cross paths with the original. This is a test run to see how well my writing is so don't hesitate to be honest when you review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does.

* * *

Prologue

The Frontier can be a cruel mistress due to the dangers that lurk within but it can be a safe haven. It allows the people to prosper from the rich lands that they are blessed with. There are acts that go unseen such as murder, burglaries, and kidnappings.

The Templars have shrouded themselves and were secretly conducting their business in the colonies. They controlled shipments of goods, offered "protection" services to businesses and even conducted contracts for killings if the price was right. But wherever the Templars were, the Assassins were there to prevent them from digging their claws deeper into the hearts of key cities such as Boston and New York.

The Assassins were frustrated with the Templars and their operations. For every leader they have slain two more take his place and still continue their plans as if the Assassins did not hinder them at all. Each new Templar was younger while the Assassins aged and started making mistakes, nearly costing them their lives. Most have given up due to their age and wanted to have a normal life. Some have continued assassinations for the Brotherhood but a few have died due to the increasing intellect of the Templars. Those who lived normal lives had families and trained their children when they were of age; they didn't want them to go out without some form of protection. After all, the war was not over between the two orders.

* * *

Frontier – July 17, 1765

The wind was rustling the leaves on the trees. Deer and other creatures were roaming the land without a care. Elk were resting on the ground and taking in the vast beauty of nature. Rabbits were eating lush vegetation

A man and his young five year old son were running along the shore of the river. The young boy's black hair was being blown lightly by the wind and his blue eyes sparkled from the sun's rays. His blue tunic was stained from doing the morning chores and his brown breeches were torn at the knees showing slight deterioration. The young boy was splashing the cold water with his bare feet. He was sitting along the shore of the river with his feet in the cool water and gazed at the green grass on the opposite side of the river.

The man approached and spoke to his son, "It's getting late son. I don't want another lecture from your mother." The young boy nodded and climbed on his father's back; the two proceeded to head home.

* * *

A woman in her late-30s was gazing at the beautiful scenery outside her home. Her long brown cascaded down her back; her pale skin shined in the sun's rays as if she was glowing. She basked in the cool air that was caressing her face. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently touching her cheek. A smile crept on her face as she saw her husband gazing at her as if she was the most beautiful woman alive. She saw her son on his back and chuckled a bit. "Did you enjoy time away from chores son? I swear William, he'd rather be playing by the river than be with his own mother."

She gazed at her husband William who had sandy blond hair that was slightly ruffled with blue eyes as same shade as sapphire. He had a light tan on his skin and was radiating from the sunlight. His blue shirt had mud stains and his brown trousers with mud on them as well. He merely chuckled and gave a huge grin. "Oh my love, I don't think that's true at all. Who can resist the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Marcus gave a cheesy smile in which Lauren chuckled. The three proceeded inside the house they reside in.

The inside of the house was spacious. It had three bedrooms with plenty of room in each one. William and Laruen's bedroom had two dressers with two nightstands on both sides of the bed. There was a wall mounted shelf full of books ranging from pivotal historical periods to religious scriptures. Marcus's room was fairly clean with an occasional dirty tunic on the floor but smaller compared to his parents. He had a dresser that held his clothes. A nightstand was next to his bed and inside was filled with books. He enjoyed reading and being immersed into the stories and pictured himself in them. The last bedroom seemed completely bland. The only things that stood out were a bed and a dresser. No trace of dirt, mud or grass was found in the room. The house was sturdy and able to withstand the elements.

William and Marcus were sitting in chairs relaxing while Lauren was skinning rabbits for a stew. William had to admit that his wife never ceased to amaze him. Ever since he met her on the streets of Boston during his time in the Brotherhood, his life had changed forever. When their operations were disbanded, he decided to start a family. He wondered if it was a good idea since he knew his children would always be in constant peril and he did broke the third tenant of the Creed, "Never compromise the Brotherhood." His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Marcus opened the door to see a young woman on the porch. She was sixteen years old with brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a white hooded robe with dark brown breeches, leather boots and leather bracers on both her arms. There was a metal A on her left bracer. A smile came to Marcus's face because he recognized who it was. "Evelyn, it's good to see you again." He gave her a warm hug to welcome her back. William and Lauren just smiled to see their daughter back home safely. Marcus asked his newly arrived sister, "Hey Evelyn do you want to play hide and seek?"

Lauren interrupted, "Marcus she just came home. She must be tired and needs to rest."

Evelyn interjected, "I'm fine mother. I don't mind spending some time with my little brother." Marcus cheered with excitement and the two went outside to play.

They both talked amongst themselves. "When should I tell him?"

Lauren replied with concern in her voice. "I don't know. You have to tell him eventually. Keeping secrets from him is not a good idea my love."

William sighed knowing that he must learn the truth eventually. "I'll tell him when he's a little bit older. There's no sense in telling him now, best I keep him in the dark until he's at least a young adult."

* * *

Marcus and Evelyn were playing hide and seek fifty meters away from the house. It was Evelyn's turn to find her brother. She used the fresh footprints to track him to where he went to hide. She followed the tracks for several minutes until they stopped at a bush and she looked through it to see if he was inside. Unfortunately, he was not inside. She looked around and saw some bent bush branches and another set of footprints. Approximately five minutes later the footprints led to the same river that he was at earlier. She saw him relaxing with his feet in the water.

Evelyn quietly approached and enveloped her brother in a hug. "I got you little brother" she said with a prideful grin on her face.

Marcus groaned in disappointment, "I always lose to you and I can never find you when it's my turn."

She playfully mocked her little brother, "Well you shouldn't always come to the river to hide from me."

Marcus pouted at his sister and she merely chuckled. The sun was almost completely set and the two siblings decide to head back home.

* * *

Night fell upon and Lauren set bowls filled with rabbit stew on the table. Rich hearty potatoes with carrots and celery along with the small chunks of rabbit meat filled everyone's noses with an amazing aroma. They all gathered hands and prayed. William wasn't much of a believer but he always did this as thanks to being blessed with a beautiful wife and great children in his life.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. He ordered his daughter and son to exit out the back and hide somewhere. He had a bad feeling about what was to come. He put on his dual hidden blades in case there would be a fight.

He opened the door to spot his former Assassin colleagues Gerald Richards, Robert Newman, and Patrick Waters at the door. Gerald had a full black beard, blue eyes and black hair being covered by a hat. Robert had brown hair with a moustache and a light beard. Patrick had dark brown hair with no facial hair and his eyes were dark brown. They greeted each other and William offered them to join them. They sat down and decided to reminisce about their days in the Brotherhood.

Gerald decided to get serious after a while. "You do know William that the Templars have started to claw their way in to the frontier and it's only a matter of time before they control this safe haven."

William just nodded, understanding that the Templars want more power and influence. "It is to my understanding that they have contacts throughout the frontier as well."

The three former Assassins nodded and continued the conversation. After several minutes of discussing the Templars, they got up and pulled out their hidden blades as well as William. Gerald and Patrick managed to dig their steel into the bellies of William and Lauren; Robert restrained William's arms so he wouldn't use his hidden blades.

Gerald spoke in a malevolent tone, "You should have known that the Templars would influence the other Assassins into serving them. After all…" he stuck his blade deeper into William's stomach, further increasing his agony and Patrick did the same to Lauren making her cry out in pain, "…we've tried to eliminate them for quite some time now. They made us an offer and we decided to join them; the only catch is that we have to eliminate our former Brotherhood and their kin. It seems as though you already sent them away knowing that something like this would happen. No matter, we'll find them eventually and kill them." With that William and his wife fell to the floor. "Burn the house gentlemen."

Robert and Patrick moved the dead married couple's bodies into the center of the house. They gathered anything that was flammable and piled it into the center of the house. There were two kerosene lit lamps in the dining area and they slammed the lamps into the pile, hitting the books first and shattering the glass encasing the flames. The oil from the lamps started pouring in which the flames followed. The three newly revealed Templars left the house, leaving the fire to mature and engulf the house.

Marcus and Evelyn were hiding in the bushes not far away from the property. Evelyn noticed the house was dark and no light was being shown through the windows on the side of the house. She started to feel uneasy, "Something's not right. There were was light when we left the house."

A minute later the flames spread to where it was visible from the outside. The flames started roaring with ferocity and it was only a matter of time before the entire house would be incinerated. Marcus cried out shortly after seeing the visible flames from the outside, "Mother! Father!"

Evelyn was quick to catch her brother from doing anything rash. "Marcus it's too late! There's nothing we can do!"

After a few minutes of arguing, they left for their uncle's house a few miles north with tears in their eyes and crying silently with the flaming house still burning brightly in the background. The smell of burnt wood invaded their nose while they hitched in their sobs.

* * *

Well everyone, this is my prologue. Let me know what you guys think. I want to give a shout out to the following people for making this prologue possible:

**DeathDragon130**  
**VampireVampyre**  
**EmeraldxLady**

Without them, I wouldn't have caught most of the mistakes in my first draft.

Oh one last thing. I'm going for a new twist with my story. I'm allowing you, the readers/reviewers, to create your own characters to feature in my story. They won't appear right way (unless you create some sort of circumstance) but they will appear in the future chapters (give a brief bio and how you want them to appear). They could be Assassins or they could be people which could help start the future community in the story. Peace out and I hope you enjoyed this little snippet


	2. Family Reunion

Sorry for taking so long to update everyone. Life was kicking me around so I wasn't able to get around to writing. The next chapter should kick things up a notch and I'm currently working on it. I'm starting school soon so I'll try to at least update twice a month, perhaps more if I get into the zone. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.

* * *

Family Reunion

The moon basked the land and glowed, making it easier for late night travelers to see the roads clearer. Wolves were howling at the moon which would frighten anyone who heard them. A light wind was rustling the grass and tree leaves.

Evelyn and Marcus were walking along the road that would lead them to their uncle's homestead. Both of them were shivering from the cold wind blowing in their direction. The fatigue and drowsiness was taking a toll on them. They both spotted a camp nearby with a fire lit up and a few people around it. There were also three tents pitched up a meter away from the fire.

The two siblings slowly approached the camp with the three men eating their supper which consisted of beans, some rabbit meat and biscuits that the trio bought from a nearby town. Evelyn asked if she and Marcus could warm up around the fire for a while and they welcomed them to their camp. One of the men offered his tent to the young boy to get some rest and Marcus thanked him for his kindness as did Evelyn.

She sat down in front of the tent Marcus was occupying. The three men introduced themselves to Evelyn, "I'm Matthew Winters and these are my mates Reginald Summers and Peter Evans." The last two men said hello and she examined their appearance one by one.

Matthew had a semi-muscular build, no doubt from tedious labor and appeared to be the oldest out of the three. His hair was dark brown which seemed black if not examined thoroughly. He had a bushy beard with a mustache connecting and a scar on his left cheek. His tunic was stained from skinning the rabbits; there were threads thinning on the knees of his trousers indicating the fabric will rip open a hole.

Reginald was a few years younger than Matthew and had lean build. He had dark red hair with a mustache and a light beard. The tunic he wore was a brown hue but it was clearly stained from blood due to the dark patches on his torso; his black trousers had a few rips on the knees showing the quality of the fabric was wearing away.

Peter was the youngest out of the trio. He was probably not more than three years older than Evelyn. He had no facial hair or any indications that he grew facial hair. He was lean but also a slight muscular build. His attire was a blue tunic that was cuffed to above his elbow; his brown trousers showed no signs of wear and tear.

Though she always had a good judge of character, Evelyn knew that the three men were hiding something. It made her suspicious and wary of them. However, their kindness lessened her suspicions enough to trust them for now.

Reginald looked and saw Evelyn was in deep thought. He decided to snap her out of her daze, "So young lady, what are you and the young lad doing out and about in the middle of the night?"

Evelyn's lips started trembling, remembering the burning house she saw earlier that night. Her eyes were stinging from the tears welling up. After a moment, she replied, "We lost our parents not too long ago. Our house burned with our parents in it." The more she thought about it, the more frequent her tears produced and flowed down from her eyes like a waterfall.

The three men were frowning from hearing that bit of bad news. It pained them to see the young lady so upset. Reginald regretted asking her but it didn't seem normal for a young woman and boy to be out in the middle of the night. They let her weep a bit before they continued the conversation with her; after all, no one could overcome that sort of trauma that easily.

Matthew decided to ask her about where she was going. Evelyn stated that their uncle lived down the road a few miles from where they currently were. She hoped that they will arrive at his home before it got too dark but the older gentleman said that he'll let them stay for the night and they could continue their journey tomorrow.

Reginald was curious about how much experience Evelyn had in her Assassin training. He and Matthew were familiar with the Assassins since they helped out a group of Assassins years ago. They helped out the former brotherhood every so often but preferred to hunt on the frontier. They also established trading with the Assassins for a while; they provided the food and the Assassins provided them gun powder. It was mutually beneficial until the brotherhood was disbanded due to the Templars seizing control and hunting down the former Assassins like witches.

He finally decided to ask the young lady, "So how far have you come in your training lass?"

Evelyn's eyes widened after hearing that and quickly rose to her feet. She flicked her hidden blades out and was prepared to attack them. It was evident to her that they were the enemy despite looking like frontiersmen.

The three men were panicking after seeing her blades. They didn't expect her to react the way she did. Reginald decided to reiterate their situation, "Relax Miss Evelyn, we're not going to harm you. I'm asking because me and Matthew used to help out a group of Assassins when we were younger."

When she heard "Assassin," she calmed down and retracted her hidden blades. They didn't look the type to help Assassins but she wanted to hear them out on what they know. "How did you help the previous Assassins?"

Matthew joined in on the conversation and replied to Evelyn's question, "We were rifleman and helped out the Brotherhood from time to time. Though we didn't consider ourselves full-fledged Assassins, they welcomed us with open arms. The leaders of the particular group were William and Robert Smith."

Her eyes widened after hearing those names. They knew her father and uncle? She assumed that the Assassins needed all the help they could to defeat the Templars. "So you know my father and uncle. They must have made a lot of friends in their younger days."

"They sure did. Their influence was spread throughout the Colonies. Unfortunately, the main branch of the Assassins was decimated by the Templars and Achilles, the head Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood, was spared but had to relinquish his status as an Assassin and forget the Creed entirely. Your father and uncle retired to avoid losing everyone to the Templars. They managed to fool the Templars but it seems as though they now know the Assassins haven't disappeared completely."

Evelyn was a bit confused by his reply. "I don't understand. You mean to tell me that there was more than one branch? And another thing, how do you know all this?"

Reginald interrupted, "We kept it contact with your uncle and father when they disbanded. They told us what happened and to watch ourselves when we are in major cities. The Templars are ruthless when it comes to finding people and will stop at nothing until they are either dead or captured."

All four of them felt exhausted and ready for some sleep. Peter decided to keep watch in case someone or something decides to surprise and attack them. They all agreed to take turns watching while the rest were asleep.

A couple of hours later, Evelyn woke up from her short slumber. She saw her little brother fast asleep on her left side. He seemed calm in his sleep but her intuition told her that he was probably reliving that moment when their house was on fire judging by the tear stains on the sheets they were sleeping on.

When she left the tent Peter was still watching over the camp but his eyes were droopy and ready to shut. He rubbed them to try and keep himself awake. His gaze was fixed on the fire as if he were in deep thought. He examined his surroundings to see Evelyn sitting on the other side of the fire. Her eyes seemed more alert than his and she didn't appear to be tired.

Evelyn smiled at Peter and started a conversation with him, "Peter you should get some sleep. It is clear to me that you need the rest."

Peter merely shrugged and replied, "I may be tired but I am not sleepy. I don't sleep much to begin with."

Evelyn sighed, "Suit yourself but you should get some rest so you won't exhaust yourself."

"I will keep that in mind Evelyn."

Peter examined the young woman on the other side of the fire. He didn't get a good look because he was so engrossed with his supper. Evelyn's brown hair went down to her shoulders and was shimmering in the firelight like quality silk. Her blue eyes glittered like diamonds in the rough. Her pale skin glowed like the moon in the sky above them. He had to admit that she was very beautiful.

Evelyn was starting to become concern with the expression Peter was showing. He didn't say anything for five minutes and had a blank stare on his face. "Are you all right Peter?"

He blinked and saw the young woman with a concerned look. A sense of guilt flooded him for making her worry. "I am all right Evelyn, I just thinking."

She didn't seem convinced but decided to not press on the matter. "So what is your background Peter? Where are you from?"

He gave a loud yawn before responding, "I was born in New York. My father was a tavern owner and my mother was a tailor. A few years ago they stopped supporting the crown and they were slandered for not supporting the Crown. As I was walking toward home from the port, I saw a group of redcoats burning my house. I immediately left New York to avoid getting caught. A day after I left New York, I found the older gentlemen at a campfire much like this one. I asked if I could join them on their adventures and they let me come with them. After that day not much else has happened; so tell me a bit about you Evelyn."

She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up and gazing at the fire before replying, "I born in Lexington but was raised a few miles northwest of New York. A few years ago my father revealed to me that he was an Assassin. I did not understand what he meant but he explained to me in detail. He told me that they dated back as far as the Crusades and we swore to protect the people from the Templars. The main Assassin he told stories about was Altaïr. Altaïr was an Assassin during the Crusades. According to the book I read about the history of the Assassin Order, he was brash and arrogant in his youth. He broke the three tenants of the Creed. 'Never kill an innocent.' 'Hide in plain sight.' And the final and most important tenant, 'Never compromise the Brotherhood.'"

"How ironic, he was supposed to follow the Creed and yet broke the sole reasons why he served the Assassins."

"I suppose it is ironic. As I was saying he broke the tenants and was stripped of his status and was forced to be a novice once again. His master could have had him killed because breaking one tenant demands an execution of the Assassin but Altaïr was special because he was an elite with his skills. He had to kill nine men in exchange for his title. The revelation he stumbled upon after he killed Robert de Sable, the final man on his list, was that his mentor Al Mualim was a Templar. He held an ancient artifact that was capable of controlling people's minds. Altaïr killed his mentor and burned the body so that it would not be resurrected by some sort of spiritual means."

Peter was a bit confused after hearing that an artifact can control people's minds. "So you are saying that an ancient artifact has the power to control people."

She merely sighed at his response, "It is hard to believe but it is the truth." Evelyn looked back at the tent where her brother Marcus was sleeping, "My main goal is to get my little brother and myself to my uncle's house where we will be safe."

"If I may ask, who is your uncle?"

"He is a former Assassin and he helped train me. I was staying with him until my training was complete but I wanted to visit my mother and father today. Unfortunately, they died this evening and I intend on finding out who did this to them."

Peter saw the anger and sadness in Evelyn's eyes. Her tears fell down her face like a raging waterfall. She sought revenge yet closure of her parents' deaths. It is an arduous and impossible task for a common person but then she's not like a commoner; she is an Assassin, trained to kill those who seek control over all. He sees her clench her fists but quickly released them, "But I just want my brother to be safe."

He noticed that Evelyn deeply cared about her brother Marcus. There was a deep friendship between the two of them, not just blood relation. She is willing to risk her life to protect her brother from anyone who wished them dead. After an hour of sharing their experiences, Reginald awoke and told Peter and Evelyn to get some rest. He stood guard for the rest of the night for any intruders.

* * *

Daybreak – 7:30 a.m.

The sun arose on the frontier. Its presence basked the land in a warm glow. The animals were moving about with the bright sun rising from the east. The wind gave a gentle breeze to the tree leaves.

Marcus woke up from his sleep. He examined his surroundings and remembered what happened yesterday. The memory of his house burning in front of him was still very fresh in his mind. He tried holding back his tears but his emotions seeped out and the tears flowed from his eyes to the ground. It took him great restraint to not force cries loud enough for his sister to hear. He took deep breaths until he was completely calm and wiped away his tears. The last thing Marcus wanted to be was to act like a crying baby but it was hard for him to keep so calm about the current situation. He stepped outside to see if anyone else was awake.

Matthew and Reginald were outside of the tents discussing about where they should travel next. Reginald suggested they should accompany Marcus and Evelyn until they were safely at their uncle's home. His longtime friend could not help but agree. Even though Evelyn has been training to become an Assassin, she never had combat experience with actual enemies. Despite them not having proper combat training, the two older gentlemen knew enough to keep themselves alive from the redcoats and dangerous predators.

Young Marcus sat across from the two older men, not saying a word. He was listening to their conversation about what supplies they needed to buy and what they could sell to the shops in Boston. Both men turned their attention to see the young boy sitting their quietly. Reginald decided to bring Marcus into the conversation, "How did you sleep?"

Marcus yawned before he responded, "I am fine." His response was too brief for the two older gentlemen's satisfaction.

Matthew sighed at his response, "I understand how you feel Marcus. I was an orphan around the same age as you." He saw the boy look at him when he started talking again, "When I was young, my parents were murdered by men who invaded my home. They spared my life because it was against their morality to kill young children. Who would have thought men like them had a moral code?"

The young boy seemed intrigued with the man's story. This man had a similar tragedy as him yet he was completely calm talking about it. "Do you miss them?"

Matthew nodded, "I miss them dearly but I have an optimistic outlook on my life. There is one moral code I live by: live with no regrets. Life is too short to dwell on what could have done and focus on what you can do."

Marcus thought about those words that Matthew had said, _live with no regrets_. This ideology seemed to have given him a revelation, an epiphany. Even though he regrets not spending more time with his mother, he should still cherish times he had with her. There was wisdom within those words that just struck him with awe and fascination.

Evelyn and Peter awoke shortly after the older gentlemen were talking to Marcus. They both took spots around the spot where the fire once was. Reginald grabbed some bread from a small crate on their wagon. He also grabbed five empty jars from another crate for water. Matthew and Reginald decided to get water from a stream down the road when the latter returned from gathering the jars.

The two returned from the stream and gave the remaining trio each a jar filled with water. They all ate in silence while taking in the sounds of nature. After 30 minutes, they packed their equipment ready to leave the campsite. Reginald stated that they would accompany Marcus and Evelyn to make sure they arrived at their Uncle's home safely.

Manor – 8:30 a.m.

The five travelers made their way to the manor on the hill. The structure was clearly visible due to the dark red bricks that held the home. Most of the house was covered in bricks but the windows were wooden and so were the doors. The manor could easily house two full families due to its large dimensions. They marched up the stone steps to the white wooden door.

Evelyn walked ahead of the group to knock on the door. There was no response when she knocked. She tried again but there was a muffled response shortly after, "Please leave immediately."

She replied to his request, "Would you ask your niece and nephew to leave?"

There was no reply but they heard footsteps approaching the door. A man opened the door and saw the five people who were standing in front of him.

The man appeared to be in his early 30s. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes that were the same hue as the sky above them. His attire was a simple brown pair of trousers with a dark blue tunic accompanied by a belt to prevent it from being carried by the wind. A white coat went down to the back of the man's knees and the sleeves covered his arms.

Evelyn smiled that he answered the door, "Hello Uncle Robert. It has been a couple of days since we last met."

Robert just smiled, "Hello to you Evelyn. I see you brought company." He turned his attention to young Marcus who was just standing there quietly, "Hello Marcus."

Marcus merely gave a weak reply, "Hello Uncle Robert."

Robert merely saw the depression on the boy's face. It pained him to see his young nephew in such a state. He invited everyone in to join him.

They entered the manor and saw a staircase approximately two meters from the door's entrance. The interior was mostly wooden with the exception of the red bricked fireplace in the room to the right of the front door. The room which contained the fireplace served no true purpose aside from keeping the room warm. There was also a door on the other side of the house.

The dining room was the room on the left side of the front door. A large oak table was at the center of the room accompanied with oak chairs around it. There were several candle holders mounted on each wall of the room.

The room on the far left end of the house was a bedroom with a large bed with a wooden frame. A large blanket was covering the bed with the edges just above the ground. The room itself was 13 meters by 13 meters. There was a small wooden nightstand on the left side of the bed. A large bookcase was on the right side of the bed that contained books from various authors. Two candle holders were mounted on both sides of the bed. Also in the room was a wooden fireplace but with a brick interior and foundation.

On the far right side of the house, across from the bedroom was the kitchen area. A pinewood table was in the center of the room to which the cooked food rested. Wooden shelves were mounted on the wall which held the pots, pans and dinnerware. A white brick oven was directly facing in the direction of the bedroom. Various herbs and spices such as garlic and rosemary were hanging on a metal knob which was mounted on a wooden board directly above the oven along with metal ladles and a few pans. There was also a large supply of chopped wood on the far corner which could last up to two months.

The four upstairs rooms were just as large as the one downstairs but only two contained beds. They all had a fireplace in the same style as the one downstairs. The beds had blankets made from quality linen. One of the rooms that was not currently occupied by someone was being used as an archive with various books ranging from historical figures to weaponry. The other room was empty aside from the fireplace and candleholders on the walls.

Robert's wife Sarah was currently in the dining room when she saw her husband with their niece and nephew along with two gentlemen. She had long black hair with green eyes that were the same hue as the blades of grass outside. Her clothing was uncommon for a woman in the Colonies to wear. She wore black breeches with white stockings reaching to her knees. Her boots reached just below her knees which helped mobility. She also wore a dark green tunic with a brown waistcoat over it, tailored to fit her slender form.

She went to greet their guests with a smile on her face. Robert whispered to his wife to take Marcus and their five year old son Alexander somewhere away from them to discuss something of great importance. She merely nodded and signaled Alexander and Marcus to join her outside to pick some flowers.

Alexander was a year older and slightly taller than his cousin Marcus. His hair was a sandy blond color, similar to that of his recently deceased uncle William. His eyes were green but a lighter hue than that of his mother's. He wore clothes similar to Marcus's but he had a dark gray tunic and black breeches instead of a blue tunic and brown breeches.

Sarah escorted the boys outside and the four remaining in the house were walking to the other side of the house and came to a spot which seemed insignificant. Robert pulled the candle holder and the empty wall next to him opened slightly. He pushed it open to reveal a basement that seemed like an armory judging by all the swords on the racks. There were also Assassin robes hanging on the wall; each had their own individual hook. There were also spare hidden blades that were displayed on a table which accumulated dust as well as all the objects in the room.

There was a small table with four chairs around it. Everyone took their seat and Robert started the meeting, "I have a feeling of what happened but I want to hear your perspective Evelyn."

Evelyn seemed a bit hesitant but her uncle was patient with her and allowed her to speak whenever she was ready. After a moment she started her recollection, "Last night I returned to see my mother and father as well as my little brother Marcus. I played with him until supper was served. We had supper until a knock was at the door. Father told me to exit out the back with Marcus. He seemed very distraught before he sent us off. Unfortunately, we did not see what happened inside but after waiting outside for a period of time the house was in flames. We did not seem either of them escaped the fire. Their bodies burned in the flames. We do not have any leads on who could have done this."

The three men looked at her and saw that she was shivering. They saw it was painful for her to discuss but Robert needed to know what happened to take a course of action. He already had his suspicions that former Assassins were recruited as Templars and his brother being dead along with several of his fellow Assassins. "We must find information on who could have done this. My assumption is we head to Boston and gather all the information relating or anything similar to my brother's death. Reginald, Matthew, can I trust you two to help us?"

Both men nodded, "Of course. We would be glad to help."

Robert added on to his speech, "However, we cannot leave just yet. Evelyn still needs to learn a few techniques before she is ready. If she manages to grasp the techniques by tonight, we will be able to ride tomorrow."

* * *

I'll end it right here. The mission will occur in the next chapter and there will be some action of course. Feel free to give me your reviews and criticisms and even new characters to implement.


End file.
